


I won't let you go

by SilvertonguedClotpole



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly feels, Drabble, quick, slight divergence from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedClotpole/pseuds/SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight divergence from the original scene of Loki's fall from the bifrost. As he always had in life, it was Loki who took the final course of action to spare Thor from the repercussions. He knew if Thor had let him go, he would never have been able to live with it, so he takes the fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea that popped into my head whilst watching (and can you believe it) Puss in Boots- *awkward silence*. Anyway, drabble, hope you enjoy.

They were falling, falling and screaming. This was to be it, he would not have the chance to say goodbye to his friends, to his family, to Jane, or even to Loki. The last words they had spoken were...well, what were they? He did not know but he knew he had said things he did not want to be his final words to his dear brother. A part of him was angry, oh so very angry, but Loki was his, and whatever he had done wrong, however much a bad place he was in, Thor would always be there to get him out of it, always.   
  
A hand grabbed his ankle, Gungnir flew past him and he instinctively reached for it. The flash of Loki's green caught his eye and his heart leapt when he saw he had managed to hold on to the other end of their father's staff. He smiled at his brother, silently thanking anyone who was listening that he had the chance to right his brother's wrongs, to help him, and hopefully rescue the brother he had once known.  
  
"I could have done it father. I could have done it, for you, for all of us." Loki's voice was a shadow of what it used to be, he was trying to force his confident silvertongue, but all that came was the voice of his younger self pleading for the adoration of his father.   
  
Silence held for what seemed like eternity, until finally, Odin's voice boomed. "No, Loki."   
  
What little strength left in his brother's eyes went out, like a candle in the winter air, his face dropped and so did Thor's heart, for he knew what was making Loki cling onto the staff was slowly fading.   
  
"Hold on." Thor yelled, it was obvious what he meant. Loki lightly shook his head, trying to hide it.   
  
" I won't let you go!" He took a moment to compose himself. "Whatever you have done, however you have wronged us, I _will not_ let you go!"   
  
"I know you won't, and that is why, brother, I will not make you." As soon as the words left Loki's mouth, Thor knew the inevitable was about to come.  
  
In his minds eye he could already see his brother falling. In the blink of an eye, in the amount of time it took him to speak the words 'Brother no', Loki let go and slowly fell into the abyss. However much he tried to shake from his father's grip, to plunge into the darkness after him, he could not. And so he hung, allowing his tears to fall after his brother as he shut the world out. Even in his last few seconds, Loki had made the sacrifice to spare Thor his feelings, to make sure it was he who took the final course of action that would bring about the repercussions, as he always had.  
  
Loki's words rung out in his ears. _I know you won't, and that is why, brother, I will not make you._ Even though Loki was gone, Thor would never, _ever_ , let him go.


End file.
